User talk:NyricTheDeceiver
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Azrael, the King of Death page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 01:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheet Hi i just wanted to tell you i like your Character sheet and Story on WattPad and i was hoping if you can tell me if you like my character sheets http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_2 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_5 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_3 TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks i like your character too TheRavageBeast (talk) 22:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) New sheet hope you like http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Azrael ! Remember your question with Beast about Lawrence's way to please women ? I added an update about it if you're still interested. See you around ! DYBAD (talk) 07:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) its chat related its grant go here to talk on chat http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Grant.walker Grant.walker (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2014 (UTC) go here http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) 5th Character Sheet Here yea goA Living Person (talk) 05:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Az? Chat Now! Please. Let me know when you want to chat or if anyone(More likely jorge) is bothering you guys TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:25, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Yea what is it azrael, you said it was urgent i just woke up TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:47, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat reset bro TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I am back on the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry I am not able to join the chat today, I have been feeling terrible and having stomach pains, but if I feel better I will join sometime. Let me know if anyone bothers you guys TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:15, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know there was a chat reset if your still on TRB (talk) 07:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Possession powers again Heres my take on the conceptA Living Person (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person ok thanks. TRB (talk) 01:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Alone with the madman awaits the secret to eternity,the eternity of loneliness and the constant spiral that is madness.What define madness,is it the unpredictability? the serenity of being unrestricted?or merely letting instincts over morality take over. Sifsand (talk) 07:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) chat Im not gonna join the chat, send a message to my talk page if you need me or anything else. TRB (talk) 23:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person ... Unsuspecting... prey... Consume... TRB (talk) 18:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Discovered... more coming... world ripe... take now... prepare way... TRB (talk) 19:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) When you... message leave... sIgnature... TRB (talk) 20:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I got bored.TRB (talk) 20:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I know I can see her on the chat. TRB (talk) 20:30, January 11, 2015 (UTC)